


Mask of Love

by SorenMarie



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Breeding Kink, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Jensen and Danneel sneaking away for a quickie, Misha and Vicki are the reader's best friends, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Promises of sex, Teasing, masturbation mentions, pegging (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Who has a masquerade ball as a wedding reception?





	Mask of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some Padackles x Reader love. This fic fills two different squares - Polyamory (Kink Bingo) and Masquerade Ball (AU)

Gen had to pull you away from dancing with your brother-in-law to tell you that Danneel and Jensen were missing.  “I’m not worried about it.”

“Our husband and wife aren’t here, and you’re not worried about it?”  

“You how this place has about four stories?”  She nodded as you smirked.  “Well, there’s a set of rooms upstairs designed for couples to have fun in, if you know what I mean.”

“Oh my god, they’re upstairs having a quickie and they left you down here?”

“Oh, we’ll make ‘em pay later, don’t you worry.”  You winked as you bunched up your wedding dress and made your way towards the bar.  Jared was sitting with his mask off in front of him,   nursing a whiskey as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.  “What’s wrong, handsome?”

“Jay and Dani vanished.”  Gen trailed behind you and took a set next to her husband.  He looked between the two of you.  “You don’t seem that surprised.”

“You remember what our initial idea was after the commitment ceremony was over?”

“A quickie in the limo on our way over to the reception hall?”  Gen nodded as you worked the glass out of Jared’s hand and took a sip.  You grimaced as you placed it back in front of him and he chuckled at your expression.  “Are you telling me -”

“Yep.”

“No one can walk in on them though.  The upper floors are ours for the night.”

“You knew something like this would happen, didn’t you?”  You eyes twinkled with mischief as a grin formed on your face.

“If you want, you can play swapsies with them once they return.”

“How is that fair to you?”  Gen softly asked as you removed your arms from Jared’s shoulders. with a shrug.  

“I made a bet with myself on Monday, and I want to be a good girl for all of you.”

“Y/N, when was the last time you touched yourself?”

You paused and counted.  It wasn’t like the temptation wasn’t there.  Your phone contained a treasure trove of naughty pictures from the four of them.  You clenched your thighs together as you thought about some of them.  “It’s been a week.”

“Such a good girl.”  Gen purred into your ear and you shivered as she ran a manicured hand down your exposed back.  “We’ll have to make sure our girl is properly rewarded later, won’t we Jared?”

“Of course.”

“Is it later yet?”  You groaned as Jared and Gen laughed in unison.  

–

It had always been a dream of yours to host a masquerade ball since you watched Labyrinth as a little kid.  You worked your ass off on planning once you were given the go ahead and it paid off.  

“Is it everything you wanted and more?”  You looked to your right as Misha walked towards you.  

“And then some.”  The smile he was wearing reached his eyes.  Misha pulled off his costume well - he was wearing a black raven’s mask, and a tuxedo that was close to what Jensen was wearing.  

You watched from the second floor as your guests twirled around on the dancefloor.  “I’m just sorry Vicki had to miss it, she sends her love though.”

“Once you guys go back to Vancouver, I can see if Danneel and Gen want to go on a trip with me so we can visit her.”  Vicki and Misha were two of your oldest friends.  

“Unless you know someone who is willing to babysit six kids, you might be taking that trip alone.”

You laughed and from the corner of your eye, you saw Jensen and Danneel trying to be stealthy.  “Well those two looked thoroughly debauched.”  You mumbled under your smirk as you caught Misha watching you, confused.  You pointed down to the dance floor where Jensen and Danneel were talking to another couple.  

Jensen would have tried his best to tuck his dress shirt back in, but there was some spilling over in the back.  His tuxedo jacket was draped over his left arm and his bow tie was clearly undone.  He turned to Danneel who was talking to one of the party guests, when he spotted you and Misha on the stairs.  He squeezed her side before making his way towards the two of you.  

“The two of you are in trouble.”

Jensen shrugged with a shit eat grin on his face as he held out his hand.  “Worth it though.  Misha, you mind if I steal her for a bit?”

“I was heading out anyways.  Oh, before I forget,”  Misha fished an envelope out of pocket and slipped it into your hands.  “this is a small wedding gift from Vicki and myself.  Use it however you want but you’re not allowed to return it.”  You carefully opened it and gasped.

“Misha, oh my god-”

“All I ask is that if the five of you decide to have baby number seven, name it after me.”  Misha winked at the two of you before turning away and leaving.  

“We’re putting this in a bank account for the kids.”

“Or…”  Jensen drew you into his arms as the song switched.  “Jared and I could spend tonight filling you over and over again with our cum until you wind up pregnant.”

“Oh yeah, and how would the two of you do that, hm?”  

“I think you know sweetheart.”

“I want you to tell me all the dirty details Jensen.  Come on baby, you know a little bit of foreplay goes a long way.  Now, tell me, please?” You lean into Jensen and kiss his cheek before he relaxes his hold on you and places one arm around your waist.  

You peered over Jensen’s shoulder and could see Jared and Gen dancing along to the music while Danneel watched the two of them with a sweet smile on her face.  “Well sweetheart, first we’d start by kissing every inch of skin that’s available to us.  Danneel would be the one to get you out your dress.”

“She’d take her time.  Make it a show not for you, but for Jared and Gen as well.  I hope she’d remove my mask before hand.  Although once she has my dress off, what about the lingerie I bought for you guys?  Oh, and the heels?”

“Everything must go Y/N.”  He practically growled into your ear and you shuddered.  “She was so excited about tonight, Y/N.  Oh, you won’t believe the plans our wife has in store for you.”

“Jay, sweetie, I hate to tell you this but after you and Dani disappeared, Gen and I, well we came up with a punishment for you.  Jared and you, well you’re going to jerk each other off while Gen prepares Jared.”

“She’s going to peg him tonight, isn’t she?”

“You bet your sweet ass she is.”

“What about me?”

You smiled wickedly and leaned so that you were whispering right into his ear.  “You don’t get to cum until Gen is done.”

“How is that fair?”

“I never said it was.”  You nibbled on Jensen’s earlobe before pulling away as Jensen groaned.   

“Danneel doesn’t get a punishment, and I do, how is that fair?”

“I never said Dani won’t get punished.  I just haven’t thought of a fitting punishment for her.”

“Lucky.”  The song faded out and all that was left was silence.  Danneel had removed her mask and was carrying it in her hands as she approached the two of you.

“I think that’s our cue to take this party upstairs.”  

“Come on Jay, don’t be such a party pooper.  I promise you’ll get to cum tonight and it’ll be as many times as you want.”

“No don’t make things easy for me just because I’m pouting.”

“I’m expecting things to be very hard tonight Mr. Ackles.”  You repositioned yourself so that one of Jensen’s arms was over your shoulder and you ran your hand over the obvious bulge in Jensen’s pants.  “Very hard indeed.”


End file.
